WTF Version 2 Point 0
by The Saiyan
Summary: The not long awaited sequel to the original WTF. Tag duel featuring Seto Kaiba and Ranma Satome Vs. Kuno and Yami! Please note that this is a Yami bash fic. Read at your own risk! Side effects may include sleepyness, bad spelling and stupidity


**The Saiyan:** Hello everybody and welcome to the few...the proud...and apparently I'm reading the wrong scrip.

**Vegeta:** And people say that I'm a dumb ass

**The Saiyan:** And they're usually right. But since I no longer have my scrip I'll just tell them. Welcome to ladies and gentlemen to WTF Version 2.0 (Echo) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Vegeta:** Will you shut the hell up with that cheap echo effect?

**The Saiyan:** Well I would have had the money to buy an echo machine but NO! SOMEBODY (Cough) Vegeta (Cough) had to spend all of money on PIZZA!

**Vegeta:** IT WAS CHINESE!

**The Saiyan**: Same difference. Let's just go on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, Dragonball Z, Faeries Landing, any other random anime's nor a mind**

* * *

Yugi was walking down the street very pissed from not only his lose against Seto Kaiba but also the fact that he, meaning Seto, got a date from TEA because of it! He looked over at the dueling feild to see the immortal wombats still trying to kill each other. He then walks into a building, not realizing that it was Capsule Corp 

**Bulma:** Hi! What can I get you?

**Yugi:** (Mumbles) My pride

**Bulma:** What was that dear?

**Yugi:** Nothing. So what do you have any cards today?

**Bulma:** Well we have a very rare fusion plus both cards if your interested

**Yugi:** Really? How much?

**Bulma:** 1 dollar plus tax

**Yugi:** (Pays a dollar) how much is tax?

**Bulma:** Just sign here

**Yugi:** Uh...ok? (Signs document)

**Bulma:** There all set. Have a nice day sucker...er i mean young lady

**Yugi:** (Anime fall) I'm a guy! (Walks out grumbling on how it's yami's fault this happened)

**Yami:** (In Yugi's head) How is it my fault?

**Yugi:** You dare to act innocent? Because of you I have seen hell! PREPARE TO DIE YAMI!

**Yami:** ... No more anime and sugar for you

**Yugi:** NOOOOOO!

**Yami:** (Swiches places) That should keep him buisy for a while. Now to find Kaiba so I can become the king of games so I that can have my own tv show where we have the same plot continously but with different bad guys and better cards that we could have used at the beginning.

(Looks up to see a poster for an up-comming duel tournament)

**Yami:** Excilent. I am schemeing. This is my schemeing face. First I raise this eyebrow. Then the other...

**Joey:** Hey yug you do know that your saying all that out loud right?

**Yami:** DAMN IT!

(Day of the tournament)

**Kaiba:** Well if isn't the dumb ass. So tell me Yugi. Where's your partner?

**Yami:** Hu?

**Tea:** Don t tell me you don't have a partner! This is a tag duel tournament!

**Yami:** (looks around) Where are all the duelists?

**Kaiba:** Me and my partner defeated them all

**Ranma:** Defeated? We completely kicked their asses Seto. The didn't stand a chance because

**Kaiba and Tea:** Because Ranma Satome Never Loses. We know.

**Ranma:** So you have a partner Vegeta fan girl?

**Yami:** I'M NOT A GIRL!

**Voice:** He is not alone foul Sorcerer! For me and the spiky haired goddess shall defeat you and the demon Kaiba!

**Yami:** GOWD DAMN IT IM NOT A GIRL!

**Tea:** Oh gowd not him.

**Yami:** Who are you?

**Kuno:** I am Tatewaki Kuno. Upperclassman E. I am also known as ...THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURIKAN HIGH! (Lightning and thunder appear in the background)

**Yami:** Where did that come from?

**Seto:** Alright you girls want to bicker or d you want to duel?

**Yami:** Bicker...hey! IM NOT A GIRL! (Original came from the DBZ Story What difference will a mother make by Saiyachick but I tweaked it to fit my story)

**Ranma:** Whatever you say Vegtea fan girl. Let's hurry up with this already. Akane's cooking tonight so I need to get back to Nermia to save the town from whatever monstrosity she creates.

**Seto/Ranma/Yami/Kuno/Fanta/Rang/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:** LETS DUEL!

**Yami:** Why are there talking turtles from America? And how are they speaking japanes?

**Seto:** Same as a spirit who comes from ancient Egypt being able to read/write/speak in modern-day Japanes

**Yami:** ...And your point is?

**Ranma:** That your a woman?

**Yami:** (Growls)

**Kuno:** I shall begin this honorable battle! I place two face down trap cards and summon The Sword Wielding Shoe in attack mode (4 Star Atk 5 Def 800) and end my turn. (3 Cards in Hand) (8000 LP)

**Ranma:** Ok Kuno my turn (draws) I summon Aqua Matador in defense mode. (4 star Atk 1200 Def 2000) Next I activate the spell card Pot of Weed in order to draw two weed cards. (Draws two weed cards making sure that there are no cops around.) And last I'll throw down a face down. (5 Cards in Hand) (8000 LP)

**Seto:** Ok it's my move. (Draws) I summon Lord of D in attack mode (4 Star Atk 1200 Def 1100 Effect) Next I play the spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragon in order to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (8 Star Atk 3000 Def 2500) and Red Eyes Black Dragon! (7 Star Atk 2400 Def 2000) Now say goodbye to Red Eyes as he is now sacrificed to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! (9 Star Atk 2400 Def 2000 Effect) Now say goodbye to Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to Special summon yet another powerful dragon. SHENLONG! (12 Star Atk 6000 Def 5000 Effect) Now I must end my turn (8000 LP)

**Yami:** (Mutters) Oh shit... (Talking) I Draw (Draws) I play a special Spell card known as Jusenkyuo Springs.

**Ranma:** (Face faults) It's a card now?

**Yami:** Damn strait it is! an expensive card as well! Which reminds me Ranma you have a date with Shampoo because thats what me and Shampoo agreed to

**Ranma:** (Twitching)

**Seto:** Thats all nice but what the hell does it do?

**Yami:** I'm so glad you asked. You see on my next turn I can declare any type of drowned spring that I want. And whatever spring I choose will happen to you!

**Seto:** WHAT?

**Yami:** That's right. Now I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my Hercule (aka Mr. Satan) and Titan XR in order to create...THE VILLAGE IDIOT! in attack mode! (9 Star Atk 1000 Def -2 (Negative two) Effect) Now I have The Village Idiot Attack Shenlong using it's special ability! Annoyance of hell!

(The village Idiot annoys Shenlong to the point that the dragon commits suicide just to get away from the dumb ass)

**Yami:** Next I play a face down and that ends my turn (1 Cards in hand) (8000 LP)

**Kuno:** An excellent play my spiky haired goddess. For now it is my turn! (Draws card) I activate my face down trap Curse of Ageing to lower Seto's Lord of D by 700 Atk power! (Lord of D atk 500). Next I play the spell card Axe of Dispare to increase my Sword Wielding Shoe by 1000 Atk power! (Sword wielding shoe 1005 atk) Now I will have him attack your Lord of D! Sword wielding sole smell!

(Sword wielding shoe goes to attack Lord of D)

**Ranma:** Not so fast Kuno. I Activate my face down card Kenchu Tenshin Armagurican! This trap card will increase Seto's Lord of D by 2000 atk power! (Lord of D atk 2500)

**Yami:** Too bad Ranma I activate my face down Trap jammer to destroy your Kenchu Tenshin Armagurican!

**Kuno**: And I activate 7 tools of the Goku. This card will destroy all trap cards on the field as well as give 1000 Life points damage to the owner of the destroyed cards!

**Everyone:** (Looks at Kuno)

**Kuno:** (Small voice) I didn't want to be left out

**Tea:** Dumb ass

(Ranma, Kuno, and Yami's trap cards are destroyed and both suffer 1000 LP damage)

(Sword wielding Shoe's atk power 1005, Lord of D's atk power 1200)

(Sword wielding Shoe gets destroyed in bright pretty colors)

**Kuno:** uh...HOW CAN THAT BE! YOU COULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT! FOR YOU ARE INDEED A DEMON OF MANY TRICKS! BUT I, KUNO SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND THEN SHALL WISK THE FAIR SPIKY HAIRED GODDESS AWAY AND END MY TURN! (6975 LP)

**Ranma:** I place another face down and sacrifice Aqua Matador to summon Vegeta in attack mode (6 Star Atk 2500 Def 1500) Now Vegeta Attack Kuno's life points directly! BIG BANG ATTACK!

(Vegeta attacks using Big Bang Attack, creating a Kentucky Fried Kuno in the process)

**Ranma:** And that's it for now. Your turn little spiky haired girl (7000 LP)

**Yami:** (Turn starts) (Is very pissed) DAMN IT FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT A GIRL!

(Yami's Jusenkyuo Springs spell card starts to glow as it throws cold water at Seto, transforming him into a black haired green eyed and just as busty as Female Ranma, well, female)

**Tea:** WHAT THE HELL! MY BOYFRIENDS A GIRL!...hey wait...AND HE HAS A LARGER CHEST THEN ME?

**Female Seto:** Calm down Tea and I can promise you some fun like you never experienced before.

**Tea:** (Blush)

**Yami:** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! (Starts thinking and blushes as blood drips from his nose) Uh...forget that last statement

**Ranma:** Lets just continue this damn duel

**Yami:** Yes and I end my turn now lets get this over yet. (7000 LP)

**FemaleSeto:** without doing anything?

**Yami:** ...ah damn it!

**Female Seto:** Now Yugi prepare to be defeated! (Draws) Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack The Village Idiot! White Lightning Attack!

(Blue Eyes atk 3000. Village Idiot atk 1000)

(Blue eyes destroys the Village idiot while everybody cheers it on, even gaining a medal of honer in the process and scoring a spot on Drew Cary's Who's Line is it Anyways TV Show)

**Female Seto:** Now your Life Points are wide open! Lord of D Attack! Dragons Blade Edge

(Lord of D attacks Yami in a very stylish way)

**Female Seto:** And that will end my turn. By the way Ranma, do you have any hot water with you? (8000 LP)

**Ranma:** Sorry man. You'll have to wait for that

**Female Seto:** Damn

**Kuno:** WHAT FOUL SORCORY IS THIS! THE EVIL DEMON KAIBA HAS FLEAD! DOES HE NOT WISH TO DO AN HONORABLE FIGHT? BUT BEHOLD! HE HAS LEFT A GODDESS OF PURE BEAUTY AND GRAND BUST! TELL ME! WHAT IS THY NAME MY DARK HAIRED GODDESS? (4475 LP)

**Yami:** Um, Kuno...That IS Kaiba (3800 LP)

**Kuno:** IS THUOGH BLIND AS TO WHETHER THUOGH CANT SEE THAT YE IS NOT A MAN BUT IS A WOMAN?

**Ranma:** Don t even try Yugi. The dumb ass just doesn't understand

**Yami:** But that just cant be true. There must be something...(Looks to see Kuno still ranting about demons , sorcerers and goddesses) Uh...(Sweatdrop) Never mind...

**Tea:** (Semi Whiny voice) Seto!... Can you please hurry up! I wanna have some fun just you and me!

**Female Seto:** Alright. Hurry up and end your turn Kuno so I can have some fun with Tea both ways

**Tea:** (Blushes even more)

**Female Seto:** Can somebody get me some hot water so I dont have to listen to that moron try to hit on me? (points to Kuno who is still going on and on about shit I'm sure you readers dont want nor care to know)

**Genma:** (Hits Seto)You sound like a woman.(Gives him a kettle full of hot water)

**Seto:** (Reverts back to male form) Anyways...who's turn is it?

**Ranma:** That would be mine. (Draws)Perfect! Now it's time to end this duel! I play the spell card Potara ear-rings to fuse my Vegeta with my Kakarotto card in my hand in order to create...

**Seto:** (Shouting) Enough with the dramatics Ranma!

**Ranma:** (Grumbles) Fine...Anyways I can now summon VEGETTO! In attack mode! (12 Star Atk 80,000 Def 80,000) Now Vegetto! Attack and finish Kuno off!

(Vegetto attack's Kuno directky with Big Bang Khamehameha x100 and Send Kuno flying out of the arena and out of the country)

**Kuno:** TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Insert dissapearing ping sound here)

**Seto:** I knew it was a bad idea to let him watch pokemon

**Yami:** Lets hurry this up so I can defeat you

**Ranma:** And how the hell do you expect to do that?

**Yami:** It is because I believe in the heart of the cards! And with the heart of the cards on my side I can not be defeated because my faith in my deck us so strong and that is what gives the heart of the cards their power and because it is what I have it means that no matter what I shall defeat you!

**Ranma/Seto/Tea/You Readers/Rang/Fanta/Hamtaro/Spongebob/The A-Team/The Z-Team/ The Q-Team/My slashes**: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yami:** I draw! (Draws card) (Thinking) Heart of the cards heart of cards... (Talking) And the card I drew is... Go directly to jail. Do not move past Go. Do not collect $200? ...I'm screwed arnt I?

**Seto:** Very. (Draws card) Now it's time to finish you off Yami. I Summon HAMTARO in attack mode! (4 star atk 2000 def 0) Now I activate my Axe of dispare to raise his attack power to 3000!

**Yami:** I am so screwed...

**Seto:** First I'll have Lord of D attack your life points directly!

(Lord of D attacks Yami while passing Go and collecting $200)

**Seto:** And now Hamtaro! Finish this duel!

**Yami:** This is going to hurt...

(Hamtaro attacks Yami, thus proving why he is known as the new Mortal Kombat Champion)

**Yami:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Gasps for breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Seto:** (Does Jaden's victory pose) And thats game!

**Tea:** Alright!

**Bulma:** And now it's time to collect my debt.

**Yami:** What debt?

**Bulma:** Remember when you signed the contract for those cards I gave you? Well now it's time for you to pay (Starts to laugh Maniacally)

**Yami:** 00

One Week Later...

It was Tea's bachelorette party

**Mai:** I can't believe you and Kaiba are getting married!

**Tea:** I can hardly believe it myself

**Serenity:** So how big is he?

**Tea:** (Blushing) Serenity!

**Mai:** (giggles) How about some cake then we can talk about how big he is

(Cake is brought in)

**Tea:** (Looks at the size of the cake) Please don't tell me that somebody is going to...

(Yami pops out wearing nothing but a happy Birthday banner and a party hat)

**Tea:...**pop out of my cake

**Serenity:** Arn't you excited?

**Tea:** I would be if you girls had a guy pop out instead of a girl

**Yami:** (Throws hands in the air) I GIVE UP!

* * *

**Moral of the story:  
When being forced into a job where you jump out of a cake, please make sure that the cake is baked BEFORE placing yourself inside**


End file.
